Display resolution on mobile devices has advanced significantly. Rendering a large display depletes battery levels quickly, especially for video where high-frequency frame buffer replenishment is required. Metadata-based display adaptation reduces LCD and OLED power consumption. For LCD displays, the power consumption is a monotonic function of the backlight level. For OLED displays, the power consumption is a monotonic function of the supply voltage. Green metadata derived from image statistics is used to control backlight (or supply voltage) to provide maximum power reduction. The green metadata also enables a trade-off between power reduction and perceived video quality.